wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Love is in the Air
> 2|February ? - February ?, + 1}}|February 12th - February 26th, }} Hatching of the Hippogryphs (micro, concurrent Feb 23 - 24) | highlights = Candy Peddlefeet Gift collections | previous = Lunar Festival | next = Noblegarden }} "Love is in the Air" is a seasonal event that takes place around Valentine's Day (around first week of February and lasts about 2 weeks). The first "Love is in the Air" event occurred in 2006, and was repeated each year since. 2010 saw this event significantly changed. See Love is in the Air 2009 for details of the previous version of this event. In 2012, as one of their most romantic gestures (/sarcasm), Blizzard announced some specific customer support policies for this event. In , Love is in the Air > 2|was| > 26|was|will be}}}} held from February 12th to February 26th. From Battle.net: :Love and adoration are in the air in the major cities of Azeroth… and in celebration of the occasion, you’re invited to share candy, perfume, and gifts with guards, townsfolk, and other players for special rewards. :However, a strange "love sickness" seems to cloud the hearts of many of Azeroth’s people. Is this widespread incident simply an outbreak of amore? Or will you and your fellow brave adventurers uncover a dark secret behind this plague of passion? From the old official site: :Something is in the air in the major cities of Azeroth. Some call it love, and some just call it friendship and admiration. Whichever it is, many guards and townsfolks now spend their days giving and receiving tokens and gifts to other amorous citizens. :The more skeptical, however, are suspicious of the strange "love sickness" clouding the hearts of so many. Will this widespread occurrence be simply taken as a recent outbreak of amore? Or will our brave adventurers find a sinister plot behind the source of this plague of passion? Only time will tell... Dates It appears that Blizzard moves the dates of this event to happen around the real-life Valentine's Day on which this event is based. However, the date ranges sometimes vary whereas Valentine's Day is always on February 14th. When the event was introduced it lasted for 6 days, but was increased to roughly 2 weeks in 2010. New for 2019 Updates for this year (circa Patch 8.1): * You must be level 110 or higher to have a chance to acquire the , found in the . * Following the stat squish, the Crown Company necklaces are ilvl 365 for level 120 players. * costs . With the increased level cap in comes new places to farm for . Some notable places include : * Eye of Azshara normal * First part of Karazhan Heroic * Blood Gate in Zuldazar * Warden Tower Assault quests * Lost Temple on the Broken Shore during New for 2018 Updates for this year (circa Patch 7.3.5): * The Crown Company necklaces are up to ilvl 880 (before Stat squish). * costs . * You have to be level 98 or higher to have a chance to acquire the , found in the . * Love is in the Air holiday items can be transmogged for the duration of the event. ** has a chance to contain one of four dresses: , , , or . ** has a chance to contain one of three pastel pantsuits: , , or . ** There are two fashionable headgear pieces from the encounter. appears as a flower carried in male characters' teeth, and a rose tucked behind female characters' ears. is a gas mask with canisters filled with concentrated perfume, which is not marked as cosmetic armor. New for 2017 Updates for this year (circa Patch 7.1.5): *Removed maximum level (110) requirement to queue up for the Crown Chemical Company boss. The minimum level to queue up for Shadowfang Keep via the Dungeon Finder is level 16 for farming the . *Loot rewards are now scale to your level, similar to how Timewarped loot works. For example, the new is ilvl 830 at 110, and scales down if you loot it at a lower level. * quest is now a daily quest outside Shadowfang Keep. In the center of this area is a piece of paper which starts the daily quest. This rewards 3 which transforms you into a zombie. Also in this area are to control a Crown Company employee for a minute. *There are new toys: for and for Love Tokens. *The Love is in the Air wreaths and bouquets have received high-resolution updates. Items The Crown Chemical Co. is in town! Items can be purchased from the in each major city for . Tokens can be purchased with and are rewarded by several quests. The bracelets are created from ten . To collect Lovely Charms, players must have the in their inventory, which is available from . Then go kill mobs and/or players that would grant honor or XP. You need not loot these mobs to gain the Lovely Charm; it will appear in your inventory automatically. Quests There are several daily quests and a quest chain during the holiday. A Gift for ... A daily quest from offering a gift (a Lovely Charm Bracelet) to the leader of the capital city. Receive 5x and a consumable card that provides a buff to a core stat for an hour. Sampling Throw out 10 samples and receive 5x * * * Crown Chemical Co. Contraband Event boss For 2010, the Love is in the Air event now also features an event boss: (with and ) As of 2011, to queue for the dungeon, you can use Dungeon Finder or talk to the in Stormwind City (outside Trade District Auction House) or in Orgrimmar (near Grommash Hold). You will receive a for defeating the daily holiday boss (and his helpers). The optional quest leads you to Shadowfang Keep where the Crown Chemical Company set up a base of operations. There you can find a goblin agent who gives you . When turning that quest in at , he and his two companions will aggro. They are all level 82 (elite) and have about 260k health. When the proper strategy is followed, these should not pose a problem for a well-geared 5-man group. Bouquet of Roses During the 2009 event of "Love is in the Air", the was introduced for those characters with access to Northrend. The showers the character with black rose petals and drops from: * Prince Keleseth in Utgarde Keep, * Maiden of Grief in Halls of Stone * Prince Taldaram in Ahn'kahet * Lord Godfrey in Heroic Shadowfang Keep Due to an issue not allowing the Ebon Roses to get the Fistful of Love achievement as intended, there was a hotfix that replaced them with the .Bouquet of Red Roses #47 by Kisirani 2009/02/12 03:09:00 AM Achievements The meta-achievement for Love is in the Air is . It requires the completion of most of the achievements listed in the table below. Media Videos File:Pointless_Top_10_Romantic_Places_in_WoW File:Love Is In The Air Achievement Guide - Cataclysm|Circa Commercial In 2007, Blizzard created a Burning Crusade commercial that featured the "Love is in the Air" event as well as the new jewelcrafting profession. From the official website, the ad was described as follows: What do you get the blood elf who has everything? This Valentine's Day, make it an epic jewel! Yes, the industrial empires of Azeroth aren't about to let anyone escape the relentless marketing campai- er, bloom of true love associated with this time of year! Take a look at this new commercial but be warned that you may be struck by a sudden impulse to spend all the gold you've saved for your epic mount. '' References Patch changes * .}} * * * See also * Love is in the Air 2009 - description of this event from 2006-2009. External links ;Official }} ;Guides ;2019 ;2018 ;2017 ;2014 ;2013 Feb 9th 2013 at 4:00PM}} ;2012 Feb 2nd 2012 at 6:00PM}} ;2011 Feb 5th 2011 at 10:00PM}} ;2010 Feb 6th 2010 at 2:00PM}} ;2009 ;Old ru:Любовная лихорадка Category:Holidays Category:Love is in the Air